


【EC】Honey baby

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: Erik不喜欢Charles在床上吃东西。但是你瞧，Charles总是有办法扰乱他的心智的。他真的不要在床上享用他甜蜜的丈夫吗？





	【EC】Honey baby

       下午五点，Erik坐在豪华敞亮的办公室里，心烦意乱地翻着他的手下们在死线前最后一刻交上来的策划书。

       Sean没有考虑他们的预算，Alex漏掉了应急方案，而他怀疑Angel是在酒吧里完成了她的那部分任务。

       他们都要倒大霉了。Erik把钢笔重重地摔在桌上，把那一叠内容天马行空的文件推得远远的。

       不过是放了个圣诞节的假期，难道他们都把大脑忘在火鸡的肚子里了吗？

       还好，Erik还有Emma。她从来不允许自己懈怠，一年三百六十五天都保持着高昂的工作激情。只要Erik一个电话，Emma能马上从加州海滩的躺椅上瞬移到纽约城区的写字楼，并且把三点式性感泳衣换成一丝不苟的白色套装。

       Emma正在第十次修改她的方案，一如既往近乎神经质地严格要求自己。她对句号后面有几个空格都有着迷样的执着。

       所以Erik挪了个位置，躺在沙发上，一边痛苦地揉着太阳穴，一边祈祷着Emma的方案最好一次通过。

       他口袋里的手机突然震动了一下，提醒他收到了一条新短信。Erik看到屏幕上的来信显示后不由自主地露出了笑容。

       是Charles发来的，问Erik什么时候能下班，他买了一个被刻薄的Raven用生命安利说好吃的奶油蛋糕。

       [抱歉，今天可能会迟一点。] Erik键入一行字。

       [噢 是Sean他们又为难你了吗？] Charles几乎是马上就回复了，Erik能想象到他眉头皱起来担心的样子，这让他的心都快要化掉了。

       [别担心 只是今天效率有点低而已] Erik不想让Charles为他伤神。

       [那加油啦亲爱的：）] Charles回了一句鼓励的话，配上了微笑的表情。

       Erik笑意更深，也发给他一个伴着音符跳动的紫色爱心。他做完这件事后下意识越过手机看了一眼Emma的方向，生怕对方发现自己偷偷保存了情人节的时候Angel不小心发错到工作群的图片。还好，金发女郎的全部注意力都集中在电脑屏幕上。

       你知道的，Emma有时候好像是能读心一样洞察一切。

       过了半个小时，Emma还是没有表现出一丝要最后定稿的迹象，此时离她声称要提交策划已经过去了三个小时了。Erik几乎都要在沙发上睡着了，他朦胧中又看到手机屏幕亮了起来。

       [拜托，亲爱的，我能先吃一口吗？我实在忍不住了！] 又是Charles发来的，句末的感叹号表达了他真诚的渴求。

       [当然可以，] Erik飞快地输入，[但千万别在床上吃！] 最后一句话他用了大写，强调的意思不言而喻。

       Charles总是喜欢在床上看书工作，顺便再吃点小零食什么的。Erik已经不止一次在做爱的时候“惊喜地”发现糖果纸或是饼干包装袋了。况且，他本人还有一些洁癖。万一招来蚂蚁呢？

       这回Charles没有再发消息来了。Erik隐隐有些不好的预感，不过很快就被破门而入的 Emma给打断了。

       “I finished！” 她把一叠纸张甩在Erik的办公桌上，趾高气昂地对他说。

       Erik不情不愿地从沙发上爬起来，准备开始新一轮与Emma的辩论。

       等他们终于达成妥协之后，已经是六点半了。虽然他们的工作效率都很高，但实在挡不住Emma的精益求精——比如：她在策划书的第三页发现她打错了钢铁供应商的电话号码中的一个数字，而没人知道她到底是怎么记住的，于是她再次尖叫着冲回电脑前。

       好不容易结束后，Erik趁Emma再一次反悔之前赶走了她，然后手忙脚乱地收拾东西。他把外套从衣架上拿下来的时候不小心撞到了旁边柜子上放的装饰品。

       噢！Erik不得不停下来，把那一对万磁王和X教授的玩偶小心翼翼地捡起来，翻来覆去检查了几遍有没有刮痕，确认完好后再摆回去。

       这可是Charles送给他的万圣节礼物，可不能弄坏了。

       想到Charles还在家里等他，Erik在穿过走廊的时候不由得加快了步伐。

       他钻进车里坐好的时候感觉有点异样，然后才想起来Charles刚帮他在驾驶座上装了头枕。从郊区的住处开车到公司要很长时间，Erik经常会感觉脖子酸痛。他自己从来不在意这些细节，但Charles总是这么贴心。

       “亲爱的，在接吻的时候听到你脖子发出咯咯响真的太可怕了。” Charles在昨天晚上当着他的面拆开快递的时候这么说道。

       Erik心情愉悦地发动了引擎，哼着（如果Sean和Alex听到会吓到半死的）歌将车开出了停车场。

       Erik回到家的时候，胃里的饥饿感已经开始有些折磨人了。其实他本来住得离公司不远，但和Charles结婚后，他还是搬进了Xavier大宅。他那间寸土寸金的高级公寓可放不下Charles所有的藏书。

       “我回来了。” Erik在客厅里喊了一声，“Charles？”

       没人回答。他扭头去看厨房，依然一无所获。

       Charles可能在书房里。

       Erik这么想着，就往二楼走去，脑海里还在纠结着一会点什么外卖吃。

       是Charles赞不绝口的那家泰国餐厅的炭烧猪颈肉，还是他最近的新欢厚底鲜虾培根披萨呢？

       Erik推开书房的门，发现那里连个人影都没有。

       他更疑惑了，难道Charles这么早就上床睡觉了？

       他还在四处张望，试图在桌子底下发现某位看书看到忘我的生物系学生。这时，他收到了一条来自Charles的信息：

       [Erik，是你吗？我在卧室呢！]

       Erik立刻条件反射地转身朝卧室走去，像是输入了“去到Charles身边”作为终生指令的机器人。

       Erik刚一进卧室，就发现Charles躺在床上，身边还放着一个看起来是装蛋糕用的纸盒。 他当下心里就有些不高兴了：说多少次了，别在床上吃东西。

       而一天的疲倦和烦躁促使他把这句话说了出来。

       Charles依然躺着不动，懒洋洋地回应他：

       “噢！Erik，快过来，我给你准备了晚餐。”

       Erik走过去，不悦地皱起眉头：

       “我先声明，我是不会……”

       后半句“在床上吃晚餐”还没说完，他就被眼前的场景扼住了喉咙：

       Charles，他的丈夫，浑身赤裸地躺在床上，半眯着眼睛，嘴角还挂着笑。其实也不能说一丝不挂——如果他身上的奶油也算是遮挡物的话。

       “你喝了多少？” Erik注意到了床头的酒杯。

       “不多，就一点…” Charles明显已经微醺，“我太无聊了，一直在等你。”

       “所以你准备的晚餐是？” Erik明知故问。

       “就是我自己。你不想尝尝吗？” Charles调皮地冲他眨眼。

       邀请一头饥肠辘辘的猛兽？这可是一种非常危险的行为。

       Erik表现出兴致高昂的样子，明明他十五分钟前还累得眼皮直打架。他近乎贪婪地去捕猎Charles那双亮晶晶的嘴唇。

       怪不得它红的过分，原来是草莓果酱的功劳。Erik一边纠缠着Charles软绵绵的舌头，一边分神想起了他们一起去逛沃尔玛的那个周末。

       “专心点，Erik！” Charles轻咬他的唇瓣，口齿不清地埋怨。

       知错就改，Erik重新专心致志地投入到舌尖追逐游戏中。他甚至还举一反三，用上了自己的手，去握住了Charles的下身。

       Charles倒吸了一口气，被Erik掌心包裹的地方受到刺激逐渐变热变硬。他难耐地扭动着：

       “Erik——快试试Raven说的奶油蛋糕怎么样——”

       “你知道在做爱的时候提起你妹妹的名字是一件很诡异的事吧？” Erik停下来看他。

       “我不觉得。” Charles无辜地咬着嘴唇，蓝眼睛星光熠熠。

       “她听到我们结婚了的消息的时候踢在我老二上的那一脚痛得我现在仍然记忆犹新。” Erik想起了往事，觉得又气又好笑。

       “噢，亲爱的，” Charles安抚地亲吻Erik抵在他身边的手腕，“没人比我更心疼它了！” 他意有所指地瞄了一眼Erik的胯部。

       Erik被感动得不行，马上用实际行动回馈Charles的深情告白。他沿着Charles的下巴一路向下吻，从脖颈到锁骨都留下了水光淋漓的痕迹。Erik的舌头最终来到了Charles的胸膛，轻轻舔去乳尖上的奶油，然后含住那颗已经成熟亟待采撷的莓果。他又舔又咬，好像那里真的能渗出甘美到让人迷醉的汁液。Charles吃痛地呻吟，本能地用手去推他的头，却又情不自禁地挺胸迎合。

       被Erik赦免的嘴唇流泻出摄人心魂的靡靡之音，完全催眠了一向自诩理智的他。他完美诠释了“help yourself”的精髓，用修长的手指把冰凉的奶油抹在Charles的肩胛、小腹、任何他能触及的地方，然后换灵活的舌头舔食干净，一点都舍不得浪费。

       Erik的另一只手也没闲着，娴熟地套弄着Charles的阴茎。他太了解Charles，很快就让Charles射得一塌糊涂，弄脏他已经被揉皱的衬衫。

       Charles是个知恩图报的人，他不安分的手沿着Erik的腰往下滑，钻进他的裤子里。

       “该我了。” Charles狡黠地笑，眼睛湿漉漉的，完全被情欲主导。他翻身爬到Erik身上，捻起蛋糕上的巧克力，咬一口，然后含着它送到Erik的嘴里。

       大概这就是接吻的魔力，它让爱意更浓 厚，连 温暖的口腔中融化的黑巧克力也变得甜滋滋的。

       Charles太喜欢巧克力了。他努力地吮吸，赌气一样地不肯让Erik把他的诱饵完全独占。不过Erik并不介意Charles笨拙的攻城略地，因为他更愿意去逗弄Charles的舌头和舔舐Charles的牙关，好像对待一只顽劣的馋猫一样用上了全部的耐心。

       Charles终于有些厌倦了这个游戏，他撑起自己看着Erik，气势十足地宣布：

       “现在我要吸你了！”

       Erik怎么会拒绝呢？他怡然自得地躺着，任凭Charles拉开他的拉链，豪迈地扒掉他的裤子，然后双眼放光地看着他已经硬到快爆炸的下半身。

       噢——Erik穿着他送的CK内裤呢！没人能把紫色的内裤穿得这么性感火辣。

       这儿也许需要一个消防员！

       Charles先是隔着半湿的内裤用舌头描摹头部的轮廓，那里已经渗出前液。Erik并不满足于这种隔靴搔痒，他拍了拍Charles的脑袋。Charles会意，一把扯下那层碍事的布料，Erik粗大狰狞的阴茎就跳了出来，打在他的脸上。

       Charles不像最初那样会被他的尺寸吓到了，他已经切实体会过无数次Erik的天赋异禀了。他驾轻就熟地舔了一道，然后把它含进去，鲜艳的嘴唇被撑成了罪恶的O型。

他太狡猾了，只是用舌面压在Erik的铃口上，不痛不痒地沿着柱身缓缓地上下滑动。Erik不满地顶胯，声音像需要雨露滋润的干涸沙漠：

       “拜托——Charles——拜托——”

       恶作剧到此结束。Charles毫不吝啬地开始展示他的口交技巧，卖力吞吐起来，这跟他的个人魅力一样让常人无法匹及。他恰到好处的吮吸力度让Erik头晕目眩，而吞咽的动作则令Erik差点撑不住要丢盔弃甲。

       他把生命都交给眼前这个人了。

       Charles的服务得到了应有的回报。Erik急促地喘息着把温热的精液全部射在了他的嘴里，被他餍足地咽下。

       “哪个味道更好呢？” Erik摩挲着Charles的棕发，笑得英俊又下流。

       Charles坐直起来，头发都被Erik折腾得乱七八糟的。他伸出通红的舌头舔掉嘴角的白浊液体，装模作样地细细品味，然后认真地回答：

       “当然是你。”

       这是一次不太成功的挑衅，Erik被Charles这幅天真纯洁的伪装彻底击溃，刚刚才释放过的阴茎又重新斗志昂扬。他把Charles向后推倒在床上，整个人连带着他所向披靡的气势压上去。Charles在陷进床垫的时候还发出了愉悦的偷笑。

       Erik直视Charles，那汪深不可测的海洋几乎要将他吞噬。他慢悠悠地问：

       “你是个坏男孩，对吗？”

       暴风雨前的宁静。

       “坏得无可救药了。” Charles的眼底全是笑意，一点反省的意思都没有，“请惩罚我吧，先生。”

       Erik把Charles的大腿折成M字型，同时感叹了一下Charles愈发长进的柔韧度。他伸手去摸床头柜里的润滑剂。他突然想到了什么，于是停了下来，改成抹了一把蛋糕上的奶油，涂到Charles已经有些湿滑的洞口边缘。

       “哇哦——” Charles大笑起来，“Creative.”

       Erik不可置否，虽然向来都是Charles在床上的creepy指数更高的。Erik揽住Charles的左腿，啃了一口他红扑扑的膝盖，然后一挺腰顶了进去。

       伴随着细微的水声，他们无缝契合，Charles从喉咙里呛出哀叫。Erik不予理会，自顾自地开始以某种韵律抽插。太粗、太长、太热，Charles好像要被点燃了，意识像飘在云端，只能断断续续地发出变了调的呻吟，无意识地配合着Erik的节奏。

       Erik习惯主导，这体现在他想要控制一切上。而Charles非常独立，他总是“do it in my way”。但在床上呢，Erik大多数时候都掌控着主动权。现在Charles完全是任他宰割了，像冰激凌被炙烤到化成一滩甜腻腻的奶油。Erik毫无章法地戳弄突袭Charles的敏感点，从Charles的胸腔里挤出色情的喘息。是求饶，也是鼓励，像羽毛一样挠得Erik心痒，又搅得他大脑一团乱，他每一下都想要插得更深，每一下都想要看到Charles更加淫荡不堪的样子。

       Erik握住Charles的脚踝，把他的双腿掰直，这让他能够进入更多，又快又狠的冲刺几乎快把Charles撞到床板上。Charles被完全打开，即羞耻又渴望的矛盾情感包围了他，淹没了他。他张开嘴巴，像溺水的鱼一样大口呼吸，疯狂呻吟，撇过头去自欺欺人地想要掩饰潮红的双颊和不受控制的泪水。

       Erik俯下身去啃咬Charles的下巴，舔掉他咸咸的泪水，抵着他的额头说：

       “看着我……宝贝……看着我……”

       Charles听话地照做。他们就这么毫不畏惧地望进对方的双眼，在那里找到最原始的爱。它张扬地蔓延着，无处不在。

       Charles非常后悔让Erik跟着自己进浴室。这样做的后果就是被按在洗手台上又操了一次。他应该长点记性的，不要每次都被Erik正直而严肃的模样欺骗。

       等他们都好好地躺在已经换过被单的床上的时候，已经是快要到十一点了。

Charles窝在Erik的怀里，枕着他的手臂，舒服地玩着手机。Erik一边温柔地嗅他的头发，一边给他按摩腰背。

       “我要给Raven发短信，告诉她蛋糕真的很好吃。” Charles抬头看他，不怀好意地笑。

       “别告诉她细节。” Erik恶意地捏了一下他腰上的软肉。

       Charles瘪着嘴应了一声，然后继续敲键盘。这时，不知道是谁的肚子发出了咕噜一声的抗议。

       “我想我们得找点东西吃。” Erik推了一下怀里的人。

       “不是吃过了吗？” Charles不为所动，一副打算一觉睡到天亮的架势。

       “我是说你的胃。”Erik无奈地说，去摸Charles的肚子，“这里！”

       “可我懒得动嘛！” Charles在Erik的肩头落下一个吻，用嘴唇轻轻磨蹭，准备实施他百试不爽的撒娇计划。

       “这样会得胃病的！” Erik坚持。

       “好吧好吧！” Charles一脚踢开被子，向他的丈夫下令：

       “我们今天叫汉堡和薯条来吃！”

       “对了Erik……”

       “什么？”

       “你刚才摸的那个地方根本不是胃。”

       “你不是又要在吃饭的时候给我科普生物知识吧？”

       “是又怎么样？”

       “操你，Charles。”

       “那我们去床上？”

       “不，我觉得餐桌也挺好的。”

       “什么？不……Erik！你手摸哪里？！让我吃完这口——”


End file.
